Sonic.EXE vs MARIO
Sonic.EXE vs Mario is the fifth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta series and the fourth installment of Season 1. It was released on December 10, 2013. It features haunted Sonic, Sonic.EXE, rapping against haunted Mario, MARIO. Cast Matthew Thomas as MARIO Max Allan as Sonic.EXE Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! SONIC.EXE! VS! MARIO! BEGIN! Mario: It’sa me Mario, that’s the name of the game, Tom got scared of you? HA! what a fucking shame! I’ll make your eyes not able to be found, and play hide and seek, to not play the second round This is my point of advice, you are gonna fucking lose, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman is more scarier than you. There’s no way out of here, so you can’t fly away, Go ahead and find me, I’ll just make this face. Sonic.exe: It must be a sunny afternoon, feel the heat? the jpeg was weak, so I’mma unleash the beast. You 2 foot tall round plumber, I’m better than you, so suck my weiner, A.K.A. SMW. -M-A-R-I-O- you’re a joke, bro, you blow, I am about to crunch you like Yoshi’s binary code. I'll rip off your mustache and stick it it up your ass you're too slow bitch, I'll murder you fucking too fast Mario: Letsa go! I’m gonna stomp you hard like a goomba, your game is boring while mine is truly super! Just face the fact that I’m better than you, atleast my fucking story was actually true! Welcome to the yellow switch trail! you’ll never get out fast, I can make 1,000 disses when I play in the grass! It might be Mario’s Suicide, but you’re still gonna die, you think you’ll win? but is there anything I can do to change your mind? Sonic.exe: Those bitches and me in the same sentence? WHAT A RIOT! I see you're looking for a win here, JUST FUCKING TRY IT! Nobody in our realm can out spook me, All your friends will be dead on the quick count of three. I see your life's a strife, but I don't need no knife, I'm comin' in fast, better hold on tight. I’ll find you, then I’ll rip you up with my claws, and rip off your head and say I AM GOD! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC. RAP. BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Poll Who Won? Sonic.EXE MARIO Hint for Next Battle ''GO TO SLEEP '' Trivia *On the video title, it says "MARIO vs Sonic.exe", yet in the video and the SoundCloud download link it says "Sonic.EXE vs MARIO". *Right Before Sonic.EXE's First Verse If You Pause The Video While The End of MARIO's Verse 1 You'll See Creepybloom's Face. *This is The Third Battle To Be an Haunted Video Game Rap Battle the Others are Ben Drowned vs SCP-173 and Tails Doll vs Herobrine *This Will Be the First Battle To Have a Sequal (Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2) Similar to one of The Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Battles *In the new poster of ERBoCP#4, Sonic.EXE appears as he do in this image, This image never appeared in the video since the poster was relased after that, Same happens on Tails Doll vs Herobrine, However, the image is used in Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Max Allan Category:Sonic.EXE vs MARIO Saga